


The Daring

by jaebird139



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Pirates, Romance, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, dagger - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebird139/pseuds/jaebird139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a comment on my work.  I am very new to creative writing and would appreciate any feedback I can get.  Good, bad, short, elaborated.  It would mean the world to me.  Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unexpexted encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on my work. I am very new to creative writing and would appreciate any feedback I can get. Good, bad, short, elaborated. It would mean the world to me. Thank you!

Jane walked into the gallery through the infrequently used side entrance. She'd made it. Really, she had no idea where she was, but she was in the building. Where the hell was Lucy? This was gonna be difficult without a cell phone. Would she get in trouble for yelling her friend's name throughout the museum?

Then she noticed how quiet the place was. Sure, museums usually were, but this was kinda eerie. It was - dark. It couldn't be closed, could it? She wouldn't have been able to get in. But the place as quiet, dark, and empty.

She wandered the halls for awhile. She a grabbed a map, but still found herself hopelessly lost. She dropped it to the bottom of her purse. Part of her felt pretty awesome exploring a deserted museum. As long as nobody popped out and tried to kill her or something. She wondered absent mindedly what would happen if she touched the art. She noted the security cameras in the corners of the ceiling. Yeah, probably not the best idea. Were those even on, though?

Eventually she descended the museum's spiral staircase and went through a wooden door. Stepping out, she heard someone shuffling around. Before she could stop herself, she shut the door with a "click". Whoever was down there dropped something. SHIT. She thought she was alone! Jane ducked behind a nearby column. Had they heard her? They must've. Who was it? If it was a guard they'd have called out to her, right? Shit! She heard the scrape of metal and suddenly found herself at the end of a sword, held pointed at her throat by a black-masked thief. How classic. "A-a sword? R-really?" she stammered.   
"Well darling it was all I could find in the display," the man behind the mask drawled in an Irish accent. "I could go back and see if there's a sharper one if you'd prefer". He still held the one pointed at her throat. She shoved her hands in her pockets instinctively for her phone ( she forgot she didn't even have it). "Ah ah, I wouldn't do anything rash. Wouldn't want any harm done to that pretty little neck of yours."   
"You, you're not gonna kill me..."   
He lifted his mask and frowned. "Why on earth would I kill you".   
She gawked. His face was even more attractive than his voice. And those eyes. She'd never seen that color blue before. He caught her staring and skirked. She caught back up with the moment.   
"The fact that you have a sword at my throat does give me cause to wonder". 

 

He walked back to a display case that held a dagger.  
"Aren't you worried I'll turn you in"?   
He'd started removing the case. "Darling, I'm so good, I'd still get away with it. Besides, this time I'm taking back what was already mine".   
"An old dagger?"   
He didn't answer the question, but instead, "If you're looking for someone to talk to, I'm sure the police stationed outside would be happy to oblige."  
"Wait what? How long have they been there? "  
"Oh I'd say over a good 20 minutes", he replied. He removed the dagger and wrapped it in a cloth before slipping it into his bag. "Now, how is it you even got in here, love?"   
"Ah, um. there's a little side entrance, though I'm not sure it's supposed to be used by non-employees...um, you?".   
"The roof", he said simply. "I feel I can assume you left your entrance unlocked?"   
"Yes".  
"Good, we'll be able to escape more easily".  
"We"?  
"Yes. I expect they saw you enter the museum while it's currently on lock down. Trust me, you'll want to make an escape".  
"What! But you're the one who - "  
" JANE REILLY AND KILLIAN JONES; COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP".  
"Oh HELL no," she gasped. She realized Lucy was probably out there, too. This was her department's precinct after all. Jane wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. She moved toward the front exit.   
"I wouldn't do that. Police chief is pretty trigger happy".   
"It's just an ART gallery".  
"Sure, but this IS Detroit", he shrugged.  
"Right. Fair enough. Shit."  
He finished packing his, whatever, and placed the sword back on the wall. "Now if you'll come with me, lovely, let's find that side exit of yours".


	2. The Hostage

"So, you're name's Killian Jones".  
"Aye", he said, as they made their way past the haunting Renaissance art.  
"Aye?" [seriously?]  
"Aye."  
"Huh. I feel like I've heard that name..."  
He turned, slightly annoyed, slightly amused. " Trust me, you'll never meet anyone like me."  
"Uh huh. And Who ARE you?"  
"....Killian Jones."  
"Why did you steal a dagger?" [no answer] " Is that all you took?" [no answer] "Why - "  
"Would you kindly STOP asking questions?"  
She humphed. Suddenly he turned and reached into her purse hanging off her shoulder. "Hey!" He ignored her, pulled out the map and looked at it, then continued walking briskly.  
"Okay love, there's only one way I can get us both out of here scot-free," he said as they neared the exit. Suddenly, he had her armed pinned behind her back, small knife at her throat. "Lets just say you've offered me a fantastic avenue of escape", he whispered. "Now move".  
He pushed her out the door where the cavalry was waited. Jane saw her friend Lucy, who was trying to keep her face from betraying shock and worry.   
"Don't shoot!" Lucy called. "That man's already killed someone, we don't want to lose another civilian!"  
Jane whipped around, catching Killian off guard. "You killed someone?! I thought you were just an art thief.  
" Love you are making this look very much like we are conspiring together".  
"I don't care. But seriously, what the hell are you doing right now? Get that knife away from me".  
"You should care, lass", he growled. "Unless they think you're a hostage, they'll be shooting at the both of us".  
"Did you really kill a guy?"  
"Of course not. I was framed. Now if you'll please - "  
A shot rang out.  
"That was a warning shot, Jones!" shouted someone who looked to be an FBI agent. "You two have ten seconds to drop any weapons you're carrying and surrender".  
"I don't think so, mate!" Killian grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along. "RUN". 

 

She noticed Lucy duck between buildings while she took off with the thief/possible murderer.   
Shots rang out. "Shit! Holy, Shit!" He smirked at her language but kept running. "Where the Hell are we going?!"   
"You'll see!" [God she hated that answer].   
Shots still sounded around him and she heard him yelp as a bullet grazed his arm. " You okay?"  
"Right as rain, love. Though..if you want to kiss it to make it better, I'd have no complaints".  
Jane would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't too busy running so hard. Where were they going? She felt like she was dying. Then she saw it. "An F-ing plane? He grinned over his shoulder. 

They skidded to a stop as the pilot jumped out. He was a handsome, rugged-looking guy with grey eyes and medium length dark hair, swept back. And damn, he was tall. She figured he must be Irish, too. She guessed correctly.  
"Killian," said the man, smiling, "did you get it?"  
"Of course I did, you big git!" Killian laughed, clapping his friend's shoulder.   
The man frowned. "You're bleeding. What happened to your arm?"  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let's get out of here though".  
The pilot looked at Jane. "and who, pray tell, the Hell is this?  
"Max meet Jane-"  
"Jane. Reilly." She stuck out a shaking hand, which he merely looked at.  
"Miss Reilly", he nodded toward her. Then, "Killian why do you have a girl with you?"  
"I'm just that good, mate. She's a looker, too, isn't she?" He eyed her with an antagonizing grin.  
"Look you ass, why did you even bring me here? Why am I suddenly in trouble?!"  
Killian shifted his stance, "Well you so effectively made it look like you were in cahoots with me back at the museum, I believe they've now connected you with my supposed "crimes". And for that, I apologize. All I can offer is an escape with us on Max's plane here".   
Jane looked at them doubtfully. Like that didn't sound like some kind of set-up. Before she could answer, someone with long, bright blonde hair skidded into view, pointing a gun at the three of them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE", she yelled as they slowly raised their hands in the air. "Lucy!" yelled Jane.


	3. Free Ride

"Janey what the Hell are you doing?! How do you know these guys?"  
"I don't! I just met them. Do you know them?"  
Lucy caught her breath. "Yeah, I've been following their case for months," she said. " That's Killian Jones and Max Calloway. Thieves, and supposedly, murderers."  
"Oi!" yelled Killian. "I believe you've been misinformed love. There's been no murdering from either of us."  
Lucy ignored his comment, but kept her gun trained on him as she walked over to her friend. "Jane you need to get out of here. Spinoza thinks that you're in on all of this, including the murder.  
"What?! Spinoza...Eric Spinoza? isn't that the guy.."  
"You went on a date with and then completely shut down? Yeah. You pissed off the wrong agent. Seem's he's got a slight vendetta against you. Right now he's busy convincing the other agents you've been a part of these crimes since the beginning. Janey you have no idea the kind of trouble he could cause for you".  
Jane swallowed. "Luce these guys offered me a ride out of here".  
"Really." It was then that Lucy seemed to actually notice the plane. "Oh..[she'd always wanted to fly in one of those personal planes]".  
Killian raised an eye brow at her seductively and she snorted.   
"Do you trust them?  
"No, but they seem harmless enough. And they haven't tried shooting me yet. What do you think?"  
"Well I can tell you right now, I'm almost certain Killian didn't commit that murder".   
"Luce, we should both go!  
"What?!"  
"They're headed to Ireland. I'm going to have them drop me off in London and go from there. I have friends in Scotland and France. C'mon, it's been way too long since our last impromptu adventure". You know you want to. And I know you want to ride in that plane. Plus, the fact that you have a gun makes it all a bit safer."  
Lucy thought for a moment. Before she could respond, more shots rang out around them. "Shit!"  
"Get in the plane!" yelled Max.   
"I-"  
"Lucy, come on!" shouted Jane.  
Lucy jumped in behind her friend, wondering if this might be Jess' worst idea yet and why the hell she always ended up following her in the first place.


End file.
